Insanity? Nope, just sugar.
by Cezium
Summary: Boredom? Mmyup. I have no life. This doesn't really have a plot, but it was inspired by a list of original ReBoot fanfic on Hanako's "The List."


Ah, a very familiar scene. The cast of ReBoot from right before Daemon Rising was all hanging out at Dot's Diner. Ray and Mouse sat across from Bob and Enzo in a booth, while Dot was talking quietly with Cecil. Frisket was hunched protectively under the table, at Enzo's feet, while Matrix and AndrAIa were sitting at the bar. It was a lively scene that day, but tension could be noted in the adults.   
  
"Enzo, I don't want you to have another energy shake! One is quite enough!" Dot reprimanded her little brother from her position near the bar. Enzo winced, and drew his hand away from the cup.  
  
"B, but sis?!" He stammered, giving puppy eyes.  
  
Bob put a hand on the young sprite's shoulder. "Listen to your sister, Enzo. My whole body still hurts from that..." He noticeably cringed.  
  
Enzo sighed, and leaned on the table dejectedly. "Oh, all right..." He stood and made his way to a different part of the Diner. When some of them looked over, they saw him slashing around with one of Mouse's katanas.   
  
"Enzo, stop playing with mah katanas! It's all fun an' games 'till someone looses an eye!" She blinked a few times, and glanced over to a glaring Matrix. "Oh, sorry, sugah'."  
  
The boy threw the katana down onto a table and flopped down with a humph.  
  
"The lad'll get over it..." Mumbled Ray, shaking his head.   
  
A sproingy noise was made and a vid window popped up in front of Dot. Phong was on the other side, "hands" together.  
  
"Hey, Phong. What's processing?" Asked Dot, slightly nervous.   
  
The guru like sprite smiled. "Ah, my child, nothing to worry about. I just have a few...gifts I wish to present you all with."  
  
Dot nodded. "We'll be over right away." The window closed.  
  
Later on they were all assembled inside Phong's office in the PO. Enzo was staring up at his picture. The boy seemed to have shed his disappointment and anger.   
  
"So Phong, what did you want to give us?" Bob inquire from his seat.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, my child. Just a few items I have been able to pick up that I think might interest you." He turned to Enzo. "First, this is for the boy." When Enzo stepped over, Phong produced a case from a drawer in his desk. "Here is the newest Beast Machines DVD. You can go watch it in the Read-only Room."  
  
"Alphanumeric" Exclaimed Enzo, who then grabbed it and rushed out.  
  
"Beast Machines...?" Dot arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Eheh...now for you, my child." He faced Mouse, and held up a piece of paper. "These are gift certificates for speech therapy."   
  
Mouse positively beamed. "Why Phong, ya shouldn't 'ave!"  
  
A grumble of "yes, he should..." was barely audible. Mouse looked around for the offender, glaring.  
  
Things went pretty much the same. Ray received some wax for his board, Matrix got a yo-yo, Dot was given a red stamp (PROPOSAL REJECTED) and Bob got a packet of condoms. He stared down a them, and titled his head.  
  
"What are these?" His innocent question deserved him the openmouthed stares he was given.  
  
The last gift was for AndrAIa. She shifted impatiently on her chair.   
  
"Ah" said Phong, "and this, my child, is for you." He brought out a very concealing woolen sweater with a fish on the front. AndrAIa eagerly pulled it on, and glanced over to Matrix.   
  
"I've always wanted one of these!" She exclaimed.  
  
That night, Mouse was helping Dot close up. "Hey, sugah', you've been looking mighty worn out lately. You should try loggin' off, it relieves tension."  
  
Dot turned around, and rammed the hacker into a wall. She pinned her there with one hand, while the other clutched a kitchen knife. Her face was red with anger. "One more criticism and I'll disembowel you, slice you up into little bite-sized pieces and serve you at the next BooterCon!" She hissed.   
  
The hacker's face turned to a very pale violet. She gulped. "Whateva' ya say, shugah'!"  
  
Meanwhile, Bob was pondering the point of Phong's gift. "Maybe he wants us to stop Daemon with them...or maybe they mean something important..."   
  
Matrix stared at him, shaking his head.   
  
And so life went on and on, until Mainframe was able to get funding to make eight new episodes.  
  
  



End file.
